


Freckles

by Breyito



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Squints, and has freckles," said Caspian. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Caspian? I have freckles too."</p><p> </p><p> Casmund, slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, they are not mine yet and, unfortunately, never will.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I didn’t have a Beta, so bear with me. If there are any mistakes (that is almost sure) please tell me!  
> This is just a silly thing I wrote while I was waiting for my physical therapy and just happen to have this book in my bag ;P Hope you like it ;)

 

 

_< <"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," put in Caspian._

_"- And unhorsed many knights," repeated Drinian with a grin. "We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that-"_

_"Squints, and has freckles," said Caspian._

_"Oh, poor girl," said Lucy. >>_

That night, when the most of the crew went to sleep and Eustace was already snoring, I snuck out slowly to the deck knowing that Caspian would follow me.

I wasn’t wrong. It was not long when I found him on my side, leaning on the rail of the _Dawn Treader_. After being a while in silence, admiring the waves of the sea and the reflection of the stars on them, (and after to make sure no-one was watching) finally spoke about what I had prowling my head all afternoon.

-So, freckles, eh?- I mentioned giving him time to remember the conversation. – You know, Caspian? I have freckles too.-said, printing in my voice a teased tone not very obvious.

He looked at me intensely, trying to figure out if that was a joke or not. In the end, he came close to me, and looking me even more deeply, he smiled and told me something I don’t believe I could ever be able to forget.

\- But _your_ freckles, milord, are delightful.-saying this, he put his hand on my (now red) cheek and kissed me.

Our first kiss aboard the _Dawn Treader_.

 Not the last.

……….

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did I do? Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Kisses


End file.
